


Beautiful Stranger

by ray_h12



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Dom/sub, F/M, Japanese Mafia, Jealousy, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Violence, hes just a power machine, mafia boss jung yunho, yunho be whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: All he wants is a get away from this life he's created for himself, somewhere he can be a different person with someone he can trust, but he knows such things aren't available for people in his line of business. dont get it mixed up, he enjoys the power he has over the city, at least the yakuza leader isn't someone deranged and hungry for violence, at least he does his business differently, even if he needs to lack compassion sometimes. besides having someone by his side would be too difficult, he can't have someone as a liability, it isn't worth it....he hasn't found anyone worth it...well until he met you
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the recent teasers for Yunho's comeback NOIR and I'm very excited. this idea just popped up in my head and i couldn't stop myself from writing this, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: blood, mentions of gang and mafia activity, a lot of talk about main characters mental health, toxic workplace.

the gentle patter of the rain encompasses the man's senses, the long row of men holding umbrellas for him protecting him from even a single drop of rain. it was lonely, he didn't mind walking in the rain, it gave him a sense of calm, all he wants is a get away from this life he's created for himself, somewhere he can be a different person with someone he can trust, but he knows such things aren't available for people in his line of business. dont get it mixed up, he enjoys the power he has over the city, at least the yakuza leader isn't someone deranged and hungry for violence, at least he does his business differently, even if he needs to lack compassion sometimes. besides having someone by his side would be too difficult, he can't have someone as a liability, it isn't worth it....he hasn't found anyone worth it.

you aren't anything special, just a normal girl in her early twenties attempting to succeed in life, well struggling to succeed. money was tight, and you almost never find any time to rest, working shift after shift before rushing to your internship, coming home only to collapse onto your bed from exhaustion. you are fresh out of a toxic relationship and hated the fact that he works with you, so yeah saying it been a struggle isn't that much of a long shot. you wanted to stop caring about everything, someone to make all your decisions instead. you've struggled your whole life, from a toxic household to the rough reality of life, and honestly, you just want a damn break, but life doesn't work that way, you've accepted that prince charming's dont exist and you have to take care of yourself because you just dont trust anyone else anymore.

its a regular day. you've been working since five am at the cafe in the high-class area of the city, it was good with tips but alot of stuck up people are usually your customers. you fell asleep last night while still working on your painting, so the paint had dried on your palms without your knowledge, not that you really care, you'll be out of here and headed to the studio anyway. your attention is drawn to a man now seated at the patio outside, you co-worker telling you to take the table, you sigh as you only have ten minutes left before your shift ends. walking up to the table you notice the mans expensive attire and how every inch of him spells out rich, the bodyguards around him proving your suspicions, and before you even ask for his order, the large man next to him cuts you off "one large long black" you nod and place the order in. it's typical some power-hungry man who can't even be bothered to talk with peasants like yourself, people like that annoy you. 

realizing how much time is left for your shift you take out his order in a hurry, forgetting the fact that you were born with two left feet, stumbling on your own untied shoelaces, and face planting with the coffee shattering onto your hand and on the man's shoes. swears of pain leave you as some of the glass scratched up your hand, but that is least of your problems as you feel a deadly glare being shot right into you. looking up you freeze slightly, not only was this man incredibly angry, but he was one of the most handsome men you've ever seen.

***

the day was boring as always, he began his day by checking the gun inventory, and the shipment, what a bore. when did his job become so bothersome, nothing caught him by surprise anymore, he's so powerful that no one even dares to fight for his position. what's the point of all this power with no one to share it with, he sighs and shakes away those mushy thoughts, he doesn't need someone by his side. everywoman he's attempted to bring close has only cared for his money or had run away before even attempting to understand his way of business, or those who chose to be unfaithful...and he had a special place of resentment for those women. "any attempt of theft?" he asks the shipment leader, who just shakes his head in amusement "sir why would anyone try to steal from you", he nods and settles in the luxury car. "I want coffee" is all he says before his driver begins the journey. the cafe wasn't anything special, it was bland and boring, a place where all the rich teens and slightly successful-business people gathered in attempts to bring meaning to their lives. he sighs as he sits at the patio in his usual seat. 

he hates people who flaunt their wealth as if it makes them useful, yes it was ironic for someone as rich and powerful as himself to hate the rich and powerful, but what he really hates is the people who use their power as a reason to treat others like trash. he wishes he could stop thinking, he doesn't need anyone in his life, he can fill the pit of loneliness later today when he shoots a few things. despite his excessive thinking, he notices the waitress walking towards him, he doesn't want to talk to anyone.

he hears one of his men speak up "one large long black" the waitress only nods before walking off. it must be nice to not care about such things like her, she's probably starting out her life with high hopes, sometimes he wishes he could start his youth over. before long she comes back, but in the blink of an eye, he feels his shoes get wet, glaring down at the woman who was hissing at the blood leaving her left hand. he was going to chew this girl out, his day has been shit already and he didn't need some bimbo to make it wor-

he didn't understand how his anger could disappear so quickly, his gaze focused on her big doe eyes as she looks up at him apologetically, she has her left hand clutched tightly as blood drips from it. strings of apologies leave the woman but he isn't really listening as he studies every part of her face. the curve of her lips as she pouts, the colour of her eyes and how they changed slightly when the sun shines into them. he's only drawn out of his trance when he realizes the woman began placing napkins on his shoes to clean them. "no no please, these shoes are worthless, what's important is if you're alright".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of injury, toxic workplace, Yunho being adorable, slight dom/sub-themes at the end, and slightly stalkerish actions from yunho.

"im...im fine" he gently places a napkin on your hand, watching your features for any signs of discomfort. "im very sorry about your shoes sir" before he was able to respond you hear the wretched sound of your boss "y/n! you worthless girl" he drags you up, sending a sweet smile to the man, who now seemed enraged "let her go" his voice so strong with confidence that it causes goosebumps to crawl over your skin. your boss seems to have the same reaction and lets you go immediately, laughing nervously "I'm so sorry sir for my employee's idiotic actions, i will make sure to fire her right away". the man looks at your boss up and down before he lets out a small scoff "no you won't. now leave before more shit leaves your mouth" your boss was speechless as he scurries away.

"um sir, you really didn't have to do that" you gasp as you notice the time, quickly scribbling down your number on a napkin "please take this and call me for the price of the shoes" you hand him the napkin and rush inside to grab your things, leaving without a second thought, the man softly smiling at the napkin he now places in his pocket.

Stumbling into the studio, you rush to the first aid kit to patch up your hand. "Woah what happened to you," your friend boah asks with worry painted along her face. "I'm fine boah dont worry" she immediately begins to worry. "You clumsy girl I always tell you to be careful but you never listen to me i swear to god.." she continues to scold you as she helps you wrap up your hand.

"Its only a few scratches, it will be okay by tomorrow" you reassure her as she sighs "fine, but you aren't allowed to use that hand today, its good you're right-handed" she pinches your cheek gently. "I'll start with everyone's coffee so i can make it to jiyongs class" you put out each mug. "I dont understand why you're still being treated like an intern, you have the qualifications". You laugh "that means they'll have to start paying me," you say sarcastically "then just quit" both you and boah roll your eyes at the sound of his voice. "Buzz off Andrew" boah stands close to you as she glares at the man. "Wow, boah that not how you talk to your colleagues tsk, you're gonna break my heart" he mocks her before taking one of the finished coffees you had just placed.

"Oh come on y/n not even a hello" he laughs when you dont reply "well ladies you've been bitter as always" you let out a breath as soon as he leaves "gosh i hate him".

***  
He looks at his watch once more as if the clock had changed from when he looked at it 4 minutes ago. "It's rude to call this late isn't it?" He looks towards his sleepy dog. "Maybe i should just message her?" He sighs in annoyance "why am i this bothered?? Just let it go Yunho" he scolds himself in attempts to push this woman out of his thoughts, but he fails. At every toss and turn he could see her face, she was so beautiful, the way she looked at him with those eyes...he couldn't help but think of all the possibilities.

He sits up with a groan, "stop thinking about it, I dont need anyone!" He huffs in anger. Suddenly he jumps out of bed, going down to his office to make a call "hey Changmin, i want you to find someone for me...yeah I've got her number..."

***

You sluggishly walk into your home, another tiresome day, you collapse onto your bed wanting nothing more than the few hours of sleep you could get, but for some reason, that man from earlier today was caught in your thoughts, he didn't seem as stuck up as you thought. He was quite charming actually...you shake your head quickly "yeah sure some billionaire is gonna want someone like me, he could probably get any sexy woman" you look down at your paint ridden clothes "not someone who dresses like dobby". Even if your mind was ragging with thoughts, your body decides to shut down anyway, the stress of the day finding its way to you.

Of course, when you wake up, you have to force yourself up, cursing your life as always. After your hurriedly get dressed, you sigh looking at the overdue bills you receive in the mail. "When am i gonna catch a break.." you let out a deep sigh before placing the toast in your mouth and heading out of you house for another tiring day. 

Even if you weren't aware, you had been running through Yunho's mind all night, with sleep never visiting him. Was it a bit creepy for him to find out where you live and most of your private details...yes, yes it is, but he was willing to make it up to you. He needs to know if your what he needs, he cant have another person crush him. The problem was that he couldn't find anything about your past other than you had moved here 4 years ago. "23 huh? I didn't know you liked them young Yunho" Changmin mocks the man "dont make it sound weird, its not like I looked for someone that age, it just happened, why am i explaining myself to you anyway?!" He huffs and looks at your photo in awe.

"Take me to the cafe".

You noticed the man walk in and sit outside at the patio with a man, you make the order that was given to you yesterday and slowly walk out to him, placing the cup in front of him. "Um good morning sir, I'm really sorry about yesterday and i just want to tell you how grateful I am because of you i wasn't fired.." you ramble nervously as he looks at you with wide eyes.

You shut yourself up feeling embarrassed "um well what would you like sir?" You turn to the other man who was looking at his friend smugly "you two are adorable, just a cap with 2 sugars thanks doll" he winks and you rush away feeling even more embarrassed than before.

As you make the order you notice how the man was rubbing his face in frustration, his friend laughing. It was cute, how such an intimidating man could be so bothered by his friend teasing him. You place the cup in front of his friend "um sir-" "please, call me Yunho" he nods at you, you smile at him, trying not to show how embarrassed you were feeling. "Well um Yunho sir, i was just wondering about your shoes, how can i pay you back, they must've been very expensive-" he cuts you off once more "they weren't, you owe me nothing dont worry" he looks at his cup, you should've just thanked him and walked away but nope. You had to be the stubborn person you always are "I'm sorry but i won't take no as an answer, isn't there anything I can do to repay you?"

You notice his friend kick him from under the table "dinner, with me, tonight at 8" he clears his throat. "Uh well, i have to get back to you since i have work but I think I can make it" you nod at your own words and send him another smile. "Alright i will see you then!" You walk off with butterflies in your stomach.

After a while, when he leaves he sends you a wave with a small smile. His smile was really breathtaking even though he seemed reluctant to show it. There was just something about this man that made you feel so curious, you wanted to know everything about him, maybe that's just you being nosy, but you couldn't help but look forward to seeing him tonight.

***  
After you settled things with your boss and having boah tell you how excited she is and how you should text her every detail, you head home to get ready. Only after your quick shower did you realise you dont have alot of nice dresses, so you settle with the fanciest thing you own. A simple black dress that is form-fitting at the top and flows freely past your waist, reaching slightly past your knees and your pair it with...your white sneakers. You sigh "well if the dress doesnt scare him off, the shoes will".

Your phone rings and you're greeted by his voice when you pick up "hello, um i realised i dont know where you live so may i have your address so i can pick you up" you giggle at how formal he is "sure its.." you didn't even know that he didn't need to ask for your address, he's been waiting outside for almost half an hour, wondering if he should just leave you and never contact you again, but the promise of looking into your eyes again was starting to become addictive.

After a bit he knocks, "Hey! Let's go" you drag him away in hopes of him bot paying any attention to your clothing, but you freeze seeing the fancy car which probably cost more than anything you will ever own "Yunho sir is this what we're going in?" He chuckles "its just Yunho and yes it is" he opens the door for you and you both slide in, the driver heading off without a word needed. You felt uncomfortable and out of place, his intense gaze wasn't helping either "cute shoes" you cringe at his comment "i was hoping you wouldn't notice" you sink into the car seat from embarrassment. "When you're around i seem to notice every single detail about you" you look towards him, attempting to hold in the urge to hideaway.

You clench your fists remembering what boah told you "listen Mr Yunho, whatever weird thing you might be thinking of, i am not one of those girls okay? I may be small but i can bite really hard and you do one creepy thing tonight and ill make sure you have a trip to the hospital" you huff as you finish your sentence with pride, pouting angrily when he laughs slightly "yes ma'am, i promise to keep my hands to myself, as long as you promise to show me that biting later on" he teases you, quickly apologizing when you cross your arms over your chest in annoyance.

"Im sorry, im just trying to lighten the mood" you nod at him, and only a few minutes after you arrive, and if you felt out of place before, then now you must be in a different dimension. When you walk out of the car you see the restaurant clearly. It was like a castle.

You felt uneasy, and you really wanted to leave. "May i?" He places his arm out which you reluctantly take. It got worse when you walked in, women in the fanciest dresses and brightest jewellery, and men in chic suits, you felt like the cheapest thing in the whole room. Some women notice your attire, laughing at you.

You're thankful that your table was slightly secluded, "what's wrong? Is the food not to your taste?" Yunho notices the confusion in your face as you read the menu "do rich people only eat weird stuff?" He laughs, and its so deep and genuine that you can't help but smile along. "I have to agree, rich people do eat really weird stuff, though i cant help but notice you dont really like it here" "well its not that i dont like it, I just feel like I wouldn't even be allowed to work here let alone dine here, i dont know, i wouldn't have chosen any place like this to be honest."

Yunho looks at you amused "alright y/n where would you rather have gone?" You hum "well there's an amazing ramen place near my home, there's also a very yummy homemade udon house downtown, plus you dont want your reputation ruined by bringing me to these places" you joke, but he doesnt seem to find it that funny. "I'll take you to any place in this world and no one can say a thing, if you ask me, you add value to this restaurant" something about the way he looks at you made you believe every single word he says, and you know its true. The way he speaks with passion and confidence makes you want to listen to every single thing he tells you.

What you didn't know is that you had a similar effect on him, the way he gets lost in those big eyes of yours. How innocent you look when he talks to you, how you listen so carefully when he speaks. The feel of it all makes him so excited to know more about you, your adorable innocence makes him want to break you in the best ways, but he also wants to keep you safe and happy. "How about we leave" he gets up holding out his hand for you, smirking at how you take his hand without a question "let's try that udon house you spoke about" you smile "alright, you're gonna love it!" He chuckles seeming to completely forget himself as you leave and get into the car once again.

You drag him into the udon shop you know so well, finally in a setting you feel comfortable in. "Good evening nana" you greet the sweet woman as she waves happily "y/n hello you sweet thing, and whos this fine young man?" He smiles charmingly at nana and places a soft kiss onto her hand "my name is Yunho ma'am, and when y/n told me about an udon shop i didn't think such a beautiful woman like you would be running it" nana laughs at his charming antics and pinches his cheeks "i like him y/n, you should force her to go out more son, what kind of a boyfriend would you be if you dont show her how to really live" you whine "nana he's not my boyfriend, and i dont need to go out" she sighs at you "see young man shes acting like a child already" Yunho chuckles "dont worry nana im really good at discipline" he jokes, the woman laughing as she begins preparing your usual.

You huff and look at Yunho "can you stop looking at me like that?" He just watches you "how can I? You're so cute". What was up with him? He seems so different from when he was with his friend. "Cute? Pft I could destroy you" he smirks at you "promise?" His bluntness catches you off guard, heat finding its way onto your cheeks as you fluster. 

The food is placed in front of you both and you quickly eat, "this girl i swear, at least you're with her now maybe she'll come here more" Yunho tastes the udon and grins at nana "trust me i will drag her here if i have to" nana laughs happily "if she doesnt marry you, i will" she leaves you two, and you roll your eyes at him. Yunho sighs "dont roll your eyes y/n, its rude, i guess nana was right, you do need to be disciplined" he leans back, observing how you fluster and shove food in your mouth in attempts to halt any back and forth conversation.

"Do you not like me?" He asks bluntly once more, causing you to slightly choke "well i... I dont know you that well, I barely know anything about you" he hums "well ask me whatever you would like to know." You look at him sceptically "how do i know you're telling me the truth?" Yunho leans in and looks at you almost offended "I won't lie to you."

"How old are you?" "34" "I'm 23" you smile at him, and he nods as if he doesnt already know about half of your life. "what's your favourite colour?" You ask eagerly "pearl red, and you?" "If i had to pick it would be royal blue." 

He asks you this time "why do you work more than one job?" You sigh "well, it's complicated...i have to work more than one job to pay off some of my student debt and so I can you know, live. I have the cafe from Monday to Thursday, and the bakery from Friday to Sunday, then my internship every day from 12 pm till 11 pm." He looks at you with concerned eyes "how do you live? Do you not go anywhere? Dont you get to rest??" You didn't understand why he was getting so worked up.

"I get a few hours of sleep and i dont need to go anywhere" "well now you do" he finishes his food with a satisfying hum "what do you do as a job anyway?" You notice how he stiffens "well my job is a bit complicated." You look at him "i have time" resting your chin on your palm. "You won't like what you hear" he seems to attempt to scare you off.

"You said you won't lie to me, and i choose to trust you on that" he lets out a deep sigh "all you must know for now is that im a businessman who works with trade" "but i want to know-" he cuts you off when he holds your hand within his "i will tell you with time, leave it at that" you couldn't help but nod at him, wanting to do whatever he says.

***   
He walks you to your door, feeling taken back at how you suddenly turn to him "all i wanna know of all the women in japan why go out with some struggling barista at a cafe? You could get any woman in this country with your charms and your looks but you chose me?? It makes no sense and i want to know why" he didn't say a word and allowed you to finish as he watches with an amused smile.

"Well, i think its because you're the first woman to ever exclude my wealth as a reason why others would want me, plus...i find you unbearably adorable" you roll your eyes and suddenly you're pinned to your front door. His gaze strong as he stares into you, Yunho's hand holds your chin gently "y/n sweetheart, i told you its rude to roll your eyes" he whispers to you, his whole body blocking your view of anything else but him. You didn't want to move a muscle, entranced by him as you look up in awe "im sorry Yunho, i won't do it again" he smiles at you "such a good girl" he places a soft kiss onto your forehead "sleep well tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" speechless, you only nod at him as he walks away.


End file.
